


雙生番外

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730





	雙生番外

/ 字數約4000+，無關雙生的本文劇情，只是一台快車  
/ 車技不好請別罵我，是PWP所以幾乎是沒有劇情的唷，雷者請自行避開

田雄跨坐在金弘建的身上，兩人交疊的唇正掠奪著彼此的香甜，唾液的滋潤讓這個吻發出嘖嘖聲響，田雄難得主動將手搭在金弘建的頸，金弘建很自然的圈住了他的腰。

田雄的制服襯衫已被解開鈕扣半掛在身上，內裡還穿了件微透的無袖背心，裸露出來的肩膀像是可以輕易掌握般的瘦弱。

金弘建的動作輕柔，但是被身上這個小妖精撩撥得理智逐漸喪失。他的手探入了他的背心底下，手指撫過腰際時引來他的一陣顫抖，小傢伙瘦歸瘦該有的可都有呢，指尖摩挲著肌肉好似開啟了情慾的開關，金弘建的唇往下探索。

沿著下顎的曲線啃咬著，在頸上留下駝紅色的痕跡，懷裡的人兒呼吸紊亂，口中吐出的氣息如求饒般嚶嚀，時重時輕的擴散在整個空間裡，金弘建最後伏在他的胸口喘息，細長的手指在田雄的肩頭上用力，一條一條同指頭寬的痕跡全烙在了他透著紅潤的肌膚上。

「啊⋯學長⋯」  
「不是說過不要叫學長，要叫哥。」

田雄一聲驚呼，金弘建隔著背心攫住了他胸前的突起。用牙齒啃咬著他的乳首，待他昂首挺立後舌頭便沿著翹起的那點繞圈打轉，捲起的唾液濕了胸前一片形成極為淫魅的畫面，他張嘴換氣，吸入的空氣使貼在濕透的衣服上的肌膚感受到冰涼。

扶著田雄的臀，他抬頭渴求著說，「小雄⋯想要你幫我。」

田雄從他的身上滑下，直到他的小臉蛋停在了金弘建已腫脹得快衝破褲子的性器面前，手指將他的褲頭解開，拉下拉鍊時卻因為太過緊張而卡在一半，在金弘建的幫助下才成功拉下，將底褲扯下，金弘建的性器就這樣彈了出來，讓田雄看得目瞪口呆。

這個，能含得進去嗎⋯？

他握住了根部，讓陰莖從頂端開始沒入他的小嘴，頂到喉嚨的時候也才含入一半的位置而已，田雄感到吃力，他的真的太大了，大到他的嘴巴想要被撕裂一般，痛。嘴巴含不到的地方，他用小手圈起，金弘建的分身炙熱，燙口也燙手。

他的頭上下的擺動，時而發出悶哼，和吸吮時伴隨著令人羞恥的聲音，金弘建的手搭在他的後腦上，隨著他上下的動作一起擺動，觀賞著他為自己服務的樣子，分身就越感到腫脹。

田雄嘴巴有些痠了，將他的巨大吐出想休息片刻，手掌在被他含到泛著水光的陰莖上套弄，眼光對上了正用寵溺的神情看著自己的金弘建，目光如此迷離像浸了糖漿，一同掉入名為情慾的池水之中。

正當田雄準備再次含進金弘建的分身時，他的褲子連同內褲一起被扯了下來，溫熱的手掌覆上他的屁股，引來田雄一聲驚呼。

「已經濕成一片啦。」金東賢的聲音從身後傳來。

他的手沾滿田雄從陰莖前端流出的前列腺液，不需要再擴張便能輕鬆將手指滑入他的後穴，才放入一根手指，就讓田雄全身顫抖。

「身體為何如此淫蕩，早就做好準備了是吧？」金東賢說著令他羞恥的話語，手指同時又添了一指。

田雄的小穴被塞得滿滿的，金東賢的手指時不時還會勾起觸碰到他的敏感點，每碰到那他便會抖的特別用力，被金東賢發覺之後就開始集中攻擊那個點，弄得田雄理智蕩然無存，只剩下一些無意義的嗚咽聲。

「嘴巴也別停下來呀⋯」瞧著田雄這副模樣，金弘建更加的興奮，直接將田雄的頭往下一壓，看著自己的性器一點一點的吞入他的小嘴。

好脹。  
不論是那個口都被填滿著，他沒有能力拒絕，只能任憑兩人對自己恣意的玩弄。

金東賢在他後穴裡抽插的手指已增加至三指，田雄雙腿發軟，嘴裡因塞滿了金弘建的而只能發出含糊的聲音，金東賢的手臂撐著他不讓他跌倒，手指持續的刺激著他的腸壁。

田雄的小穴一縮一縮的，明明應該是因被侵入而抗拒著，卻在一吞一吐之間將對方吸得更緊，也更深入了他的幽穴，讓金東賢直接駐足在深處，指尖不停地攪動著，將所有的動作都施加在田雄的敏感點，激起了他下腹一陣漣漪。

「啊⋯嗚啊！」因突然的刺激，讓田雄叫出聲來。

金東賢正扶著自己的性器，用頂端慢慢地撐開田雄的後穴，才挺進了前端，金東賢便能感受到田雄正收縮著，對於龐然大物的入侵他感到緊張。

「雄啊，放輕鬆⋯」因為田雄緊繃著身子，讓金東賢的突進舉步維艱。

終於將整個進入了他的小穴裡，進得很深讓田雄像快要窒息一般，因腫脹的感覺而眼眶含滿淚水。

金弘建的手像是在催促著停下動作的田雄，最後直接是自己主導，扶著他的頭上下套弄，陰莖快速的在田雄的嘴裡進入又快速的退出，金弘建下腹正要捲起一陣浪潮，隨著他手的動作越來越快，浪就越捲越高，最後全打進了田雄的口中。

因金弘建還未從口中退出，田雄沒有選擇只能將他的濃稠吞下去，金弘建終將性器退出，上頭殘留各種體液，沒因為一次高潮而有所消退，依然高高挺立著，這畫面格外的色情。

金東賢終於開始活動他放在小穴裡的性器，每一下都退到最後，再一次重重的插入，掀翻了田雄穴口的嫩肉，也掀起了他的一陣浪叫聲。

「小雄下面的口好緊，嗯⋯好舒服⋯」金東賢將他的臀肉向左右兩邊撥開，想讓自己插得更深入些。

田雄跟著金東賢抽插的節奏，從口中溢出的叫聲被金弘建覆上來的唇給一口一口的吃掉了，剛才從金弘建那兒接收到的濃稠還掛在嘴角，金弘建倒也不介意，情慾上頭，他只想掠奪他的呼吸他的唾液，他捧著他的下巴，給了他一個悠長的深吻，溫熱的氣息化成一團雲煙，朦朧了兩人的視線，目光濕潤的渴求著，金弘建抹掉了他滑過已乾淚痕的兩行淚。

金弘建握住了田雄已挺立的性器，手指上因長久練吉他而產生的老繭摩挲著他細嫩的肌膚，刺激著田雄緊繃的神經，逐漸掀起他心中的波瀾，在前後夾擊的攻勢下，田雄的身子拱起，後穴也因感受到了狂潮即將來襲而強烈收縮，每一下收縮都夾得金東賢飄飄欲仙，沒過多久兩人便同時衝上雲霄，即便已高潮，田雄的口依然持續收縮，硬是要將金東賢的最後一滴都給榨出來一般，而田雄的則全噴灑在金弘建的手裡。

田雄無力的癱軟在地上，大口的喘著氣想要緩和跳得飛快的心跳，他的身上全是緋紅的痕跡，因體內的躁動而染紅或是被兩人激情的渴求中不溫柔地留下的，這畫面萬般旖旎。

但他們似乎並沒有要讓他休息的意思，金東賢挺著依然昂首的性器來到他的面前，抵在他的唇上。

「舔乾淨。」

說完便將性器狠狠地塞入田雄的小嘴裡，他的雄偉同方才在他下身進出的一樣，總是撞著了田雄的喉嚨，讓他因難受而流下生理淚水，一邊忍住乾嘔一邊將他上頭的各種體液吃個乾淨。

金弘建站到了金東賢的邊上，拾起田雄的小手握住他再次興奮的性器，引導著他該如何討他歡心，前後套弄著，小手在摩擦時勾起的柔軟如絲綢般的肌膚拉扯，讓金弘建如醍醐灌頂般舒服。

當田雄含著金東賢累了便換成手，小嘴則輕柔的舔弄金弘建，舌尖在頂端來回纏繞，似有若無的在微張的口上加壓。

偶爾還會提起陰莖，探入根部與囊袋相連接之處吸吮，舌尖有意無意的滾動的袋中的渾圓，引得金弘建忍不住顫抖，手抵著他的後腦，不想他離去。

在兩人的性器間來回含弄，直到兩人的性器都被他的唾液沾滿而泛著水光，在這燈光昏暗的空間裡，有如從黑影中幂然現身的龐然巨物。

金弘建將他抱起，自己靠在了長桌的邊緣，讓田雄背對著自己，從後面進入了他的小穴，有了剛才金東賢的體液當作助力，金弘建很動作輕巧的滑入，也因為如此田雄感受到更上一層的快感，足夠的潤滑及擴張，讓他更充分地享受的情慾。

「嗯…啊哼，好深…啊…」  
金弘建將他的兩條粉嫩的大腿抬起，田雄整個人雙腳騰空，只能靠著撐在金弘建膝蓋上的手維持著平衡，每一下的撞擊，都是以田雄本身的重量下壓，將他抬至最高，再讓他重重落下，直搗他最深處的那片幽地，緊緊的咬住根部，滿滿的塞進全部絲毫沒有半點縫隙，這樣窒息的快感，讓兩人都舒服的發出嘆息。

混雜著水聲嘖嘖的肉體碰撞聲迴響著，金東賢踏著這個節拍來到了田雄的面前，吻上他正因情慾高漲而一張一合的朱唇，不同於金弘建的溫柔，他的吻強勢且奪人心神，不滿足於唇瓣的貼合，更熱衷於舌頭的交纏，在他的口中一陣胡亂攪弄，兩人混合的唾液沿著嘴角流下。

金東賢再貼近了些，直到兩人的下身貼合在一塊，藉著金弘建舉著他的動作，他也毫不遮掩地磨蹭著他，手掌輕輕的包住兩人交疊的下身，在狂放的動作之下，不需要費太多力也可以同時套弄著兩人，金東賢的手怎說也和金弘建一樣是練吉他的手，指尖的繭突突刺刺的觸感又再次的刺激著田雄。

突然地，金東賢勾起了一抹笑，就像他的腦中勾起了壞念頭一般，他暗示著金弘建放慢速度。看著只差臨門一腳就要再次高潮的田雄，突然放慢的速度，讓他被捲起的浪打回了岸上，他扭著身子抗議的樣子在金東賢眼裡看來特別魅惑，調戲他真的可說是他人生的一大樂趣。

「我們小雄怎麼啦？」  
過分，調戲完還來故意逗人，含著淚的眼睛像是在控訴，偏偏他控訴的對象只能是這個令他難耐的惡魔男子，好難受，全身像是蟲在爬一樣搔癢，如坐針氈。

「別擔心，馬上就會讓你舒服的。」

金東賢的手指在田雄的穴口游移，硬生生地將一根手指塞入了甬道中，這舉動讓金弘建和田雄都嚇了一跳。

「你⋯想幹嘛？」田雄的手撐在金東賢的肩膀，想盡力的與他拉開一點距離，對他接下來要做的事他似乎了解了什麼，接著他感到害怕。

是認真的害怕。

「不可能放的進去的⋯哥⋯不要。」田雄哀求著，很難得的喊了金東賢 “哥”。

「好好的擴張就可以的。」態度堅定，動作強硬，在田雄抗拒的這段期間他已悄悄的塞入了四根手指，「你看，都吃進去了。」

他塞入的手指也帶給了金弘建不同的刺激，隨著金弘建的速度一起進出的一會兒，待田雄的表情由緊繃轉為明朗、由抗拒轉為期待，他便抽離了手指，換上了自己的分身。

當他的下身探入那細緻的甬道，感受到來自四面八方的壓力，好似被血壓計束緊的感覺，可以感受到自己的、金弘建的和田雄的脈搏聲。

金東賢與田雄緊緊相依，他接下金弘建抬著的大腿，又彎折成更加羞恥的形狀，他將田雄臉上爬滿的淚水吻掉，始作俑者是他，讓他沈迷亦是他。可金東賢又何嘗沒有沈迷於其中呢？田雄的身上任何一處，給予他的任何反應，田雄的全部，他都瘋狂的愛著。

金弘建失去了活動的空間，索性讓金東賢主導，田雄的小穴不停吞吐的緊緻，金東賢如燒燙的鐵塊般的性器摩擦，雙重刺激使他欲罷不能。

兩人的性器在田雄體內進出，一會同時挺進，一會前後突擊，不照規律出擊又將田雄的理智撞到了九霄雲外，溢出口的聲音飄飄蕩蕩的，因為太過激烈而哭啞了嗓，他就像在湍急的河流中翻來滾去，無所適從，而金東賢就像是那救命的浮木，他只能緊緊地抓著他不放。

不溫柔、折磨、金東賢放縱自己的慾望沸騰，對身下的人兒瘋狂的索求，他哭花的眼、緊咬的唇，只能在他的頸上圈著的手臂，他的身上無一處沒被折騰，細皮嫩肉的滿是被他倆踐踏過的痕跡。金弘建則不同，輕柔、小心的觸碰，但總在崩壞的邊緣徘徊，顫抖的身軀、拱起的背，壓在他身上的重量，令人憐愛的模樣，快把他給逼瘋了。

最後在這驚濤駭浪之中三人無一倖免的被狂潮給吞噬，緊緊相擁著深怕被沖散，充滿著水氣的肉體交疊，連喘息都像是要觸發下一波洶湧般。

在高潮退去後，金弘建的吻落在田雄背上，激情後的溫柔，被金弘建吻過的地方令田雄發麻。由前，也有金東賢的吻，吻在眉間、眼角、臉頰，更多時候是吻著他的唇，這次他學會溫柔的索吻了。

「小雄⋯」金東賢撥開他汗濕的瀏海。

「我愛你。」  
「我愛你。」

一個正用著殺死人不償命的美顏望著他說，一個則用甜得出蜜的嗓音在他耳邊說。

但田雄已累得一句話也聽不見了。


End file.
